Forum:2014 Pacific typhoon season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2014 Pacific typhoon season Betting pools! Enjoy! To Keep it fun, don't bet on Storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm (January 15) *January 7 to 10 - *'January 11 to 20 - ''NO WINNER!! '(Lingling formed January 15)'' *January 21 to 30 - *February 1 to 10 - February 3. AndrewTalk To Me 12:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *February 11 to 20 - *February 21 to 28 - Steven09876 05:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *March 1 to 10 - *March 11 to 20 - *March 21 to 31 - *April 1 to 10 - *April 11 to 20 - Ryan1000 06:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *April 21 to 30 - *May 1 to 10 - *May 11 to 20 - *May 21 to 31 - *June 1 to 30 - *July 1 to 7 - *After July 7 - *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (January 1, 2015) *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - *Before September 30 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - *November 1 to 10 - *November 11 to 20 - *November 21 to 30 - *December 1 to 10 - Ryan1000 06:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *December 11 to 20 - Steven09876 05:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *December 21 to 31 - December 23. AndrewTalk To Me 12:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *'Storm active at start of 2015 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Jangmi lasted until January 1, 2015)'' Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form, and please do not bet on a storm that has already formed ; ) *Lingling - *Kajiki - *Faxai - Hits Russia as a category 3 typhoon in June. Ryan1000 05:08, January 12, 2014 (UTC) *Peipah - *Tapah - *Mitag - *Hagibis - *Neoguri - *Rammasun - *Matmo - *Halong - Strikes Taiwan and Japan as a C4 typhoon and then survives all the way to Alaska (where it makes landfall as a TS) before dieing out for good. Steven09876 05:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *Nakri - *Fengshen - Makes a landfall over China as a monsterous Category 5 super typhoon before surviving inland all the way to Mongolia. AndrewTalk To Me 12:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *Kalmaegi - *Fung-wong - *Kammuri - *Phanfone - *Vongfong - *Nuri - *Sinlaku - *Hagupit - *Jangmi - *Mekkhala - *Higos - *Bavi - Informal betting on strongest storm name (Vongfong) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Lingling - *Kajiki - *Faxai - *Peipah - *Tapah - *Mitag - *Hagibis - *Neoguri - *Rammasun - Ryan1000 06:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *Matmo - *Halong - *Nakri - *Fengshen - 150 mph, 890 mbar. AndrewTalk To Me 12:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *Kalmaegi - *Fung-wong - Steven09876 05:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *Kammuri - *Phanfone - *'Vongfong - ''NO WINNER!!' (130 mph, 900 mbars)'' *Nuri - *Sinlaku - *Hagupit - *Jangmi - *Mekkhala - *Higos - *Bavi - Question - Genevieve was stronger than any of the names mentioned above. How should we acknowledge this? AndrewTalk To Me 06:58, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Vongfong beat Genevieve; this issue no longer needs attention. AndrewTalk To Me 13:23, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Informal betting on the highest winds (130) Winds are in miles per hour, and are 10-minute sustained. No betting on winds from storms that have already formed. *Less than 100 - *105 - *110 - *115 - *120 - *125 - *'130 - ''WINNER!!' (Vongfong, 130 mph)'' Ryan1000 06:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *135 - Steven09876 05:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *140 - *145 - *150 - (Fengshen) AndrewTalk To Me 12:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *155 - *160 (record, Typhoon Tip in 1979) - *More than 160 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on the lowest pressure (900 mbars) Pressures are in ranges per 5 milibars. No betting on pressures from storms that have already formed. *Above 940 - *939-935 - *934-930 - *929-925 - *924-920 - *919-915 - *914-910 - Ryan1000 06:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *909-905 - *'904-900 - ''WINNER!!' (Vongfong, 900 mbars)' ''Steven09876 05:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC)' *899-895 - *894-890 - (890, Fengshen) AndrewTalk To Me 12:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *889-885 - *884-880 - *879-875 - *874-870 (record, Typhoon Tip in 1979) - *Less than 870 (world wide record - highly unlikely) - Informal betting on final JMA storm name (Jangmi) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Lingling - *Kajiki - *Faxai - *Peipah - *Tapah - *Mitag - *Hagibis - *Neoguri - *Rammasun - *Matmo - *Halong - *Nakri - *Fengshen - *Kalmaegi - *Fung-wong - *Kammuri - *Phanfone - *Vongfong - *Nuri - *Sinlaku - *Hagupit - Steven09876 05:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *'Jangmi - ''WINNER!!' 'Ryan1000' 06:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *Mekkhala - *Higos - AndrewTalk To Me 12:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *Bavi - Informal betting on final PAGASA storm name (Seniang) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Agaton - *Basyang - *Caloy - *Domeng - *Ester - *Florita - *Glenda - *Henry - *Inday - *Jose - *Katring - *Luis - *Mario - *Neneng - *Ompong - *Paeng - *Queenie - *Ruby - *'Seniang - WINNER!! Ryan1000 06:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC)' *Tomas - *Usman - Steven09876 05:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *Venus - *Waldo - *Yayang - *Zeny - AndrewTalk To Me 12:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Not adding the Auxiliary list unless the table is run, like it was in 2013. Informal betting on number of named storms (23) No betting on numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Less than 20 - *20 - *21 - *22 - *'23 - NO WINNER!!' *24 - *25 - *26 - *27 - 'Ryan1000' 06:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Steven09876 05:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *28 - *29 - *30 - AndrewTalk To Me 12:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *31 - *32 - *33 - *34 - *35 - *36 - *37 - *38 - *39 - *More than 39 (record, 1964 Pacific typhoon season, highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of typhoons (11) No betting on numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. Also, this list only includes typhoons that were classified as such by the JMA, NOT the JTWC. *Less than 8 (record low, 2010) - *8 - *9 - *10 - *'11 - NO WINNER!!' *12 - *13 - 'Ryan1000' 06:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *14 - Steven09876 05:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *15 - *16 - *17 - *18 - *19 - *20 (record, 1972) - *More than 20 (highly unlikely) - It is El Nino, so... AndrewTalk To Me 12:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Informal betting on number of deaths (538) No betting on death tolls that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 500 - *'500-1,000 - NO WINNER!!' (538 total deaths)'' *1,001-2,000 - *2,001-3,000 - Ryan1000 06:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Steven09876 05:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *3,001-4,000 - *4,001-5,000 - *5,001-10,000 - *10,001-20,000 - 17,005. AndrewTalk To Me 12:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *20,001-30,000 - *30,001-40,000 - *40,001-50,000 - *50,001-100,000 - *100,001-200,000 - *200,001-300,000 (record, Haiphong Typhoon of 1881) *More than 300,000 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on damage totals (>8.4 billion) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 1 billion - *1-2 billion - *2-3 billion - *3-4 billion - *4-5 billion - *'5-10 billion - ''WINNERS!!' (Damage totals over 8.4 billion)'' Ryan1000 06:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Steven09876 05:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *10-15 billion - $12.5 billion. AndrewTalk To Me 12:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *15-20 billion - *20-30 billion - *30-40 billion (record, 2006) - *More than 40 billion (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on ACE totals (203) No betting on ACE totals that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 80 - *80-85 - *85-90 - *90-95 - *95-100 - *100-110 - *110-120 - *120-130 - *130-140 - *140-150 - *150-175 - Ryan1000 06:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *175-200 - *'200-225 - ''WINNER!! '(ACE totals near 203)'' Steven09876 05:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *225-250 - *250-275 - *275-300 - *300-350 - *350-400 - *400-450 - 440 ACE units. AndrewTalk To Me 12:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *450-500 - *500-550 - *550-594 (record, 1997 PTS) - *More than 594 (exceptionally unlikely) - Informal betting on number of JMA retired names No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *No names - (record low set most recently in 2008) *'1 name - ''NO WINNER!! (Rammasun retired) *2 names - Ryan1000 06:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Steven09876 05:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *3 names - *4 names - AndrewTalk To Me 12:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *5 names (record, 2006) - *More than 5 names (highly unlikely) Informal betting on number of PAGASA retired names No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *No names - (record low set most recently in 2007) *1 name - *2 names - Ryan1000 06:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *3 names - Steven09876 05:17, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *4 names - *'5 names (record, 2011, 2014) - ''WINNER!! (Glenda, Jose, Mario, Ruby and Seniang retired) AndrewTalk To Me 12:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC)''' *More than 5 names (highly unlikely) -